


Garotos que gostam de garotos.

by takkano



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Esporte, M/M, amizade, ciumes, colegial, romnânce
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Ebumi talvez não soubesse, mas existem garotos que gostam de garotos.





	1. Química.

Ebumi realmente não estava em seu juizo perfeito no dia em que encurralou Oharano no vestiário. Foi rude e violento, sem nada que justificasse. Bem, Ebumi tinha que concordar que, geralmente, era sempre rude e violento. Mas não daquela forma, não naquele tipo de situação e, muito menos, com pessoas que não mereciam; menos ainda, com pessoas de quem gostava. 

Mas, Ebumi não se lembrava de gostar de Oharano; gostava? 

Se a resposta era não, então, Ebumi também não estava em seu juízo perfeito, naquela manhã, quando Oharano apareceu em seu apartamento, para que eles pudessem conversar e acabaram assim, sem palavras, e com os lábios unidos em um beijo cheio de dúvidas e confusões. 

Como tudo aquilo começou? Bem, talvez um pequeno elogio por parte de Oharano, uma graça de Ebumi, que resolveu dar um tackle no colega o levando ao sofá macio de seu apartamento. Algumas risadas, aquela típica troca de olhares, e… 

O beijo. 

“Oharano preferia garotos”. Teria sido esse o pensamento de Ebumi que, por algum motivo desconhecido, acabou se aproximando demais do colega? Ebumi era um garoto e, apesar de agir como um ogro na maioria das vezes, era charmoso e tinha um bom coração. Provavelmente, esse também foi o pensamento de Oharano, que terminou com a pouquíssima distância que havia entre eles naquele sofá. É claro que Oharano poderia ter evitado assim que sentiu os lábios de Ebumi comprimir os seus. Poderia, se Ebumi não fosse tão pesado e aquele sofá não fosse tão macio, o fazendo afundar completamente sobre o móvel. Ebumi também teria evitado aquele beijo, se não estivesse sempre com os hormônios a flor da pele, e se tivesse saído com alguma garota nos últimos dois meses, ou, ao menos, tivesse tempo pra se aliviar mais durante a semana. 

Quando finalmente deram fim ao beijo, nem Oharano nem Ebumi pareciam se lembrar de algo que explicasse aquele tipo de atitude. E pensar que há pouquíssimos minutos atrás, lá estavam eles, discutindo sobre limites.

Ebumi se afastou de um Oharano tão surpreso quanto ele, e saiu até a varanda, onde Pomekichi mastigava algo. Colocou a cabeça inclinada sobre o parapeito, tentando fazer o sangue voltar a circular naquela região. Não demorou muito e ouviu os passos de Oharano, parando bem ao seu lado. 

– O fato de eu ter dito, que você amadureceu um pouco, e que eu prefiro garotos, não significa exatamente que eu gostaria de ter algo com você.

– Sim eu te entendo, pois, o fato de eu ter te beijado, também não significa que eu esteja a fim de você ou coisa parecida.

– Acho que foi uma forma estranha de pedir desculpas. - Oharano parecia pensar no assunto.

– Que bom, então, pela sua reação, acredito que to mais que perdoado. - Ebumi deu uma risadinha convencida.

– Uhm, idiota.

Oharano pegou o cachorro no colo e se dirigiu a saída do apartamento de Ebumi.

– Ei, não ia me ajudar com a lição que o seu pokemón comeu?

– É Pomekichi. Desculpe mas, vou ficar devendo; sou horrível em química.

– Sério, podia jurar que rolou uma aqui ainda agora. - Oharano fez sua típica cara de tédio – Tá tudo certo entre a gente então? Aquele episódio lá no vestiário nunca aconteceu?

– Nem aquele e nem esse.

Oharano saiu, deixando Ebumi bem mais aliviado, mas não menos confuso.


	2. De volta.

Depois de uma semana afastado das atividades do clube, Ebumi retornou a sua velha rotina. Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que o ponta vacilava em sua frequência, os outros colegas estranharam, pois, recentemente, Ebumi parecia bem mais comprometido com o time. Mesmo assim, Ebumi agradeceu por não ser bombardeado com perguntas inconvenientes.

Oharano o tratou como sempre, e Ebumi fez questão de devolver todas as “gentilezas” na mesma moeda, então, ninguém percebeu nada.

Gion foi a pessoa que mais se assustou com a volta do ponta, e com razão. Ebumi fez questão de infernizar Gion, dizendo que não ia deixar isso barato. Ebumi pediu a Sekizan que deixasse toda a limpeza e organização do rugby para ele e Gion, só pra depois, fazer o tampinha trabalhar dobrado, inclusive na sua parte das tarefas. Gion nem reclamou, aceitou sua parcela de culpa, feliz, por saber que a punição ficou só nas tarefas extras.

Mais uma semana depois, e parecia que aquele episódio nem havia acontecido.


	3. Namorada imaginária.

Oharano observava o desempenho do time, sentado na lateral do campo. O dia estava particularmente quente e não havia nada que Oharano odiasse mais que um bando de caras suados correndo atrás dele. Tudo bem que isso era comum, quando se praticava algum esporte em equipe. Mas, aquela semana estava sendo mais difícil que o normal, além disso, parecia também que, alguns dos seus colegas, simplesmente se recusavam a tomar um bom banho de vez em quando.

Uma grupinho agitado de garotas acabou chamando a atenção de Oharano. Não era bem os gritos e algazarra que despertou seu interesse e sim, uma em particular.

A garota de cabelos longos e castanho claro, estava um pouco mais afastada e parecia bem tímida, se comparada às outras. Nem sabia se já a vira ali antes, não costumava reparar no pessoal do colégio. Porém, o rosto da menina trazia uma estranha sensação de familiaridade; não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. Mas, era óbvio que estava ali pelos mesmos motivos; assistir ao treino e cobiçar alguns jogadores. “Cobiçar alguns jogadores” esse pensamento levou Oharano a acompanhar os olhares da menina. Ficava meio difícil, já que parecia impossível distinguir bem algum jogador em meio a massa humana que se formavam durante os scruns e os tackles. Oharano se recordava de ter ouvido algumas delas gritarem seu nome durante algumas partidas; leitura labial. Nada feito. A garota torcia calada, parecia não querer chamar a atenção para si. Isso deixou Oharano um pouco intrigado, já que era justamente pra isso que garotas iam aos treinos de rugby, não? Talvez, essa fosse um pouco mais inteligente. Talvez, ela só tivesse interesse no esporte mesmo. Oharano se sentiu muito tentado em ir até lá e puxar assunto com a garota. Seria legal ter companhia feminina só pra variar. Mas, ficou com receio de que a menina pensasse que ele estivesse dando em cima dela. Mesmo depois que o juiz soou o apito, Oharano continuou prestando atenção na menina.

Só mudou de foco quando viu outra pessoa ainda mais capaz de chamar sua atenção, se aproximando da garota.

Ebumi vinha caminhando devagar, todo suado, com os cabelos loiros colados a testa. Sem receio algum, o ponta despiu a camisa naturalmente ao ficar bem em frente a menina, que, por algum motivo, pareceu nem se incomodar com aquilo.

Mas, com certeza, incomodou Oharano, e muito. Será que Ebumi não tinha noção do quanto aquilo era obsceno; ficar se expondo, quase se oferecendo daquela forma? Logo alguém iria acusá-lo de assédio, ai sim, Oharano queia ver como ele ia se safar.

Como se pudesse sentir a aura estressada de Oharano, Ebumi olhou para o lado, onde o linha mantinha sua típica expressão de desagrado, só que, agora, direcionada diretamente para ele. Ebumi trocou mais algumas palavras com a menina antes de se despedir com um sorriso gentil e um breve aceno. Oharano ficou prestando atenção na garota se afastar, toda alegre.

Assim que Ebumi se aproximou, Oharano, finalmente passou a se preocupar com outras coisas em campo, que não fosse o ponta.

– O que houve, não gostou do treino de hoje?

– Nunca gosto de treino algum.

– Ah, verdade, tinha me esquecido disso.

Ebumi pegou seus tênis e se virou para sair de campo.

– Não sabia que tinha uma namorada. - Oharano jamais admitiria aquilo, mas, se odiou por não conseguir segurar as palavras dentro da boca, bem fechada. Viu Ebumi dar meia volta, parecendo confuso.

– Ah é? E quem disse que eu tenho uma?

Ebumi pareceu não associar a garota, com quem conversava ainda agora, com a possível namorada citada por Oharano, o que deixou o linha irritado.

– Oh, desculpe, não sabia que haviam mais.

– Não sei do que está falando.

– Da garota imaginária que estava falando com você agora mesmo, ali, no cercado do campo.

– Ah, a Gon.

– Gon? Que nome diferente para uma garota. - Ebumi fechou um pouco a cara. – É mas ela parecia legal demais para se interessar por alguém como você.

– Ela é legal. - Oharano fez uma expressão de surpresa. Nunca tinha visto Ebumi elogiar alguém com tanta segurança assim antes – É uma menina muito doce e gentil.

Uma atitude daquela, vinda de Ebumi, era para ter deixado Oharano chocado, pelo fato do colega conseguir enxergar as qualidades genuínas de outra pessoa. Ebumi parecia ser o tipo que diria algo como: “muito gostosa”, ou, “to pegando”, mas não, ele realmente demonstrou muito respeito em relação a garota. Mas Oharano até que conseguia entender porque Ebumi não disse que ela era gostosa nem nada do tipo; porque ela não era mesmo. Era magra demais, desengonçada, usava o uniforme um pouco torto e não tinha nada que chamasse muito a atenção. Pelo menos era assim que Oharano a via; uma garota sem sal.

– É, tem razão, pelo menos legal ela deve ser.

– Bom, vou indo. Ah, Oharano… - Ebumi baixou um pouco o tom de voz – Não fale pra ninguém que eu estou com ela tá, sabe como são as pessoas, né; vão falar horrores.

Oharano não respondeu. Bufou irritado e virou o rosto. Ebumi entendeu aquilo como um “claro que não vou falar, to nem ai pra sua vida particular”. Oharano esperou Ebumi se afastar em direção ao vestiário para sair também.

Oharano estava furioso. Como assim “não fale pra ninguém que eu estou com ela”? Por um acaso estava escrito fofoqueiro em sua testa? Oharano franziu o cenho; “eu estou com ela”. Ebumi estava com ela? O ponta não tinha nenhuma namorada, ele mesmo disse isso, várias vezes. Nem mesmo uma ficante ele teria, caso contrário, todo o time já estaria sabendo, certo? Balaçou a cabeça irritado. E dai que o ogro tinha uma namorada ou ficante, ainda mais uma tão sem graça como aquela. Tinha que ter muita falta de amor próprio para um cara, titular do time de rugby, popular e descolado, como Ebumi, se sujeitar a sair com uma nerd qualquer. E se Ebumi estava satisfeito com tão pouco, o problema era todo dele.


	4. Interesse.

Alguns dias depois de Oharano ter descoberto a suposta namorada de Ebumi, o linha começou a perceber que realmente o ponta escondia alguma coisa. 

Durante a entrada, saída, e os intevalos das trocas de aulas, notou que Ebumi não dava muita atenção às garotas que o cercava nos corredores, pedindo “autógrafos”, ou, entregando bilhetinhos carregados de perfume. Seria possível que Ebumi também não fosse assim tão fã de garotas? Não, decididamente Ebumi não curtia outros caras e disso Oharano tinha plena certeza. O mais misterioso de tudo, era que, durante o horário de almoço, o ponta simplesmente sumia. Não que Oharano tivesse, do nada, começado a procurar Ebumi por toda a escola, mas o delinquente desaparecia nessa hora. Aquilo deixava Oharano curioso e irritado. Realmente não se importava que Ebumi tivesse mesmo uma ficante, nem era da conta dele. Mas Ebumi também não teria motivos pra mentir ou se esconder; teria? Será que eles faziam coisas tão proibidas assim, ao ponto de terem que se esconder pra isso? Ebumi não podia agir assim, pois, caso algum professor ou responsável o pegasse fazendo coisas obscenas pela escola, seria expulso do time. Talvez, tivesse até que procurar outro lugar para estudar. Precisava encontrar uma forma de descobrir se Ebumi estava mesmo com alguém e alertá-lo sobre os riscos. Se Ebumi não queria abrir o jogo, então, Oharano descobriria sozinho. 

Oharano, acabou recorrrendo a um tipo de investigação não muito sutil, mas bem rápida e objetiva. Se aproximou naturalmente do garoto sentado no gramado do pátio da escola. 

– Gion… - Oharano tentou medir as palavras. Teria que ser cuidadoso e parecer o mais desinteressado possível – Você que vive se metendo na vida dos outros, sabe se o delinquente tem alguma namorada ou coisa do tipo?

– Oe, como assim? Não fico me metendo na vida de ninguém, ok. E é claro que o Ebumi tem namorada, aliás, ele deve ter várias; uma pra cada dia da semana.

– Que horror, Gion-kun! - Iwashimizu se juntou a eles, trazendo mais pão de yakissoba para Gion – Eu não me lembro de ter visto o Ebumi-senpai com alguma garota. Ele vive cercado delas, como todo cara popular, mas, não parece ter nenhuma em especial. Por que não pergunta pra ele, Oharano-kun?

– É, se tá tão interessado assim no Ebumi, por que não pergunta se ele tá comprometido ou não?

De repente, Gion começou a sacudir as mãos, como se estivesse chamando a atenção de alguém. Quando Oharano olhou pra trás, Ebumi já vinha na direção deles. 

– Oh delinquente… - Ebumi fez menção de voar em Gion – … o Oharano quer muito te perguntar uma coisa, né Oharano?

Oharano travou. Sua única vontade agora, além da de sair correndo dali, era poder estrangular Gion até a morte. O problema é que suas mãos suavam demais para conseguir apertar o pescoço do tampinha, e suas pernas ficaram bambas para tentar uma fuga. Acabou forçando a melhor expressão de desdém que seu rosto vermelho consegiu reproduzir.

– É, quero sim, por que não morre logo de uma vez, e me deixa em paz?

Oharano cerrou os punhos e saiu resmungando qualquer coisa. 

– Oe, qual é o problema dele?

– Eu não sei, mas fala ai, marginal, você tá mesmo namorando ou não?

– Ahhhhh? - Ebumi pegou Gion pelo colarinho – Cuidado com a boca, anão. E de novo esse assunto de namorada, por que tão pegando no meu pé?

– Oe, eu não, quem perguntou primeiro foi o… - Gion ficou quieto. Já se deu mal uma vez fazendo fofocas sobre Oharano, não ia repetir o mesmo erro. 

Mas já era tarde.

– Oharano. - Ebumi largou Gion.

– Oh, eu não disse nada.

– Eu sei, ele veio com essa conversa há uns dias atrás, e também anda me seguindo, que eu não sou cego.

– Será que ele quer dar o troco por aquela vez?

– Que vez? - Iwashimizu estava por fora do assunto.

– Eu não entendo, achei que já tivesse tudo certo entre a gente; até fizemos as pazes depois.

– Quê? E como isso aconteceu, exatamente? - Gion ficou mais curioso que o normal. 

Ebumi se lembrou da vez em que Oharano o procurou; e contou sobre gostar de garotos; e disse que até o achava bastante maduro… e o beijou. Embora nunca fosse admitir, Ebumi achou o beijo bem legal, como uma forma de dizer que estava tudo bem entre eles, claro. Oharano parecia estar sendo bem sincero, e não acreditava que o linha estivesse querendo se vingar; não fazia o seu tipo. 

Ficou ali ignorando as perguntas insistentes e idiotas de Gion e se perguntando se realmente Oharano havia superado aquele incidente tão desagradável.


End file.
